This Book is about WHAT?
by FriendofFoes
Summary: Bella picks up a new book at the library. What will happen when she finds out it's Twilight.......
1. Twilight Reads

A/N This story is dedicated to Mikia and Mipsy, my friend's two pets. May they rest in peace.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_

* * *

I parked my truck near the front of the Forks public library, I didn't expect to see anything insteresting, but the Cullens were planning a hunting trip. In Quebec. So, I would need something to keep me occupied while they were away. 

As I walked into the library and over to the New in Stock, I spotted two books that caught my eye. They were both by the same author and were black, except for an item in the front. I decided that was a good as I was going to get, grabbed the two books, and headed for the front counter. As if I were imitating Alice, I whipped out my library card and successfully checked out the two books-and without tripping, I might add. I stuffed the books in my backpack and headed for my truck, got in, and started on my way home.

As I drove up to my house, I saw Edward's Volvo sitting in the driveway. I parked by the side of the road, grabbed my backpack, and attempted to walk on the lawn. I failed. I fell at least two times before I reached the front porch. I opened the front door to see a shocking sight.

Charlie was standing in the hallway, laughing. More importantly, laughing with Edward. "Hello?"

"Bella!" Charlie exclaimed, putting on a more serious face. "Edward was just asking me if you could join his family for dinner, and I said it would be fine."

"Thanks dad." I replied. Edward grabbed my hand and escorted me out to his car. I heard Charlie call out, "Bring her back before ten!"

"You can count on me, Charlie!" Edward shouted, a smug grin in his place.

"So what were you two laughing about when I came in?" I asked, wrapping my arms around my backpack.

"Nothing…" and for the next ten minutes, I kept trying to get him to confess. Unfortunately, I got nothing.

We arrived at the house when all of a sudden, Edward was on my side, hurrying me up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"T.V." he answered.

"What wrong with the T.V.?"

"Everyone is going to sit with you Bella, and if we don't hurry, we're going to be watching Adult pay-per-view." I shuttered and within seconds, Edward was carrying me into the living room. But we weren't fast enough. Emmett was already flicking through the channels. "Emmett, give me the remote…"

Emmett just smirked, "Then come and get it…" Just like that, the two boys started a wrestling match in the middle of the living room floor. I thought this was a good time as any and picked up the first book. I stared at the cover. It was of two arms holding out an apple with the title _Twilight_. Looked interesting enough. I started to read until the third page when I started to just flip through the book. I was about to the third chapter when I screamed.

Everyone looked at me. If I were not shocked, Edward and Emmett would have made me burst in laughter. Esme came from the kitchen and shook my shoulders. Alice, Rosalie and Jasper came running from downstairs. Everyone was calling out. "Bella! Bella! What's wrong?!?"

The only word that came out of my mouth was the word, "Twilight."

"What about Twilight?" asked Alice.

"We're in it…" I answered.

Everyone looked at me as if I grew a second head and started laughing. After they calmed down, they looked disbelieving. I handed the book to Alice and she flipped to the near end of the book. Her eyes grew wide. "She's damn right."

"Alice," Esme spoke, "Language…" Alice held up the book to the page she was on. The next thing I heard was Esme's gasp.

I nodded my head and then picked up the book entitled _New Moon_. Once again, this was about us. We were famous in literature. And we were shocked.


	2. FanFictions and The Lexicon

A/N: Yes, I know this story isn't original, but all the fanfictions I've read on them finding out are them yelling because it's in net speak. Well, this is what would happen if is wasn't.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight, _Silly Bella, any of her works, or the Twilight lexicon. K? Sorry, lawyers. You can sue me. (Sticks out toungue.

* * *

We spent the next few minutes discussing what we were going to do about this new twist on life. 

"How in the world did they find us?!" yelled Emmett.

"I have no idea," Alice retorted.

"Maybe she used her imagination?" Esme asked from the kitchen, making food for the only human in the room, me.

"And get this accurate?" questioned Edward.

"Um, guys…" I spoke up. They all stared at me. "If this book is published, then other people must know about it." Everyone stared at me, like I was quoting the obvious. "That also means there must be a fan site and fanfictions out there." Their eyes dilated.

"Well," Jasper started, "We don't know any fanfiction websites."

I fake a cough. "You?!" Rosalie asked, "You know of fanfiction websites?"

I nodded, then held out my hand as if asking someone to escort me. Edward took advantage of this, led me to Alice's room, and sat me at her computer. The rest of the family followed behind him and stood behind me. I turned on the computer and clicked into internet explorer. The first page that showed up was the homepage for Gucchi purses. We all looked at her for a moment.

"What?!" Alice retorted, "These purses are so cute."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not even going to ask." I typed in the banner and clicked on books. Sure enough there was a link for the book _Twilight_.

"You gotta be kidding me." Rosalie shook her head.

"I cannot believe this." Jasper's eyes widened.

I clicked on the search engine, and typed in my shortened name. It came up with so many entries, so we decided to click the one with the biggest number at the end. Her pen name was SillyBella. We scrolled down the profile to see a huge number of fanfiction. "Ok, well, which one should we read." I asked.

"Let's read one that's completed." Edward suggested. I clicked the word that said Status and the stories organized. "How about this one?" He pointed to the one that was entitled "Attention Wal-Mart Shoppers."

"Sounds fine to me," Alice cheered, "But let's make a promise. We must read this story to the very end, no one stops up and no one closes this out. Agreed?" We all grumbled our yeses.

We clicked on the title and prepared to read…

_A Few Moments Later…_

"I'm closing this story!!!" Edward yelled. Rosalie and Jasper were holding him back as Alice, Emmett, and I kept reading it, me blushing redder that a tomato.

"Whoever wrote this had a good imagination." Alice giggled.

Emmett laughter bellowed throughout the house. "I can see Edward doing this."

"Not to mention," Jasper added, "Asking the sales_lady_ for help." We all lost our control, and broke out in laughter. I couldn't help but wonder that, if Edward was human, he would be redder that me.

"Come on," Alice cooed, "We're not even past the second chapter..." She broke out in giggles again.

I sighed and pulled up a new window, and ran a search on _Twilight_, seeing if there were any fan sites. I stumbled across a new website. "Hey! Look what I found!" There, on the desktop, was a website entitled "Twilight Lexicon"

"Is that us on the top?" Edward asked.

"I don't look that good…" I replied.

"I beg to differ." He retorted. I blushed even harder. I was a new shade of red. Bella Red. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?

"Click the forum boards, Bella!" Alice shouted. I rolled my eyes and complied. We scrolled down until we reached a creepy title.

"Mike's Party Playhouse?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"Sexy Jess's Crib?" Edward turned to look at me.

"Give five bucks to whoever can guess who started this topic." Emmett said, "Defending Bella's Honor?" I hid my face in Edward's shirt.

Before I knew it, Alice had entered in the "Mike's Party Playhouse" and fell over laughing. "The Aro line?" She managed to get out.

"Aro?" Carlisle opened the door. The rest of the Cullen's tensed up and turned to look at him. "What about Aro?"

I answered him. "He has his own line." Carlisle looked at the screen in disbelief.

"I'm calling him…"

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" We all shouted.

Carlisle looked at us strangely, then walked out, mumbling something about too much blood.

We all relaxed. That was close. "So what are we gonna do?" I finally asked.

"Nothing," Alice answered, "I suppose."

We all stared at the computer screen. We found out we were famous, and found someone that started a fan site about us. Our lives-and existences- we one step closer to crazy.


	3. Visiting the Keeper of the Septer

A/N: This is the last true chapter of 'This Book is about WHAT!'. I will be starting a new fanfiction coming up, called 'The Cullen's are WHAT?" I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight, _and Pel, if I messed up your personality, I am truly sorry.

* * *

"Shh, be quiet. She'll hear us." 

"Alice, get off my stomach."

"Um, Edward, please get you hand off my butt."

"My hands are on Emmett's back."

"Um, Bella… Sorry…"

"Jasper, you idiot!"

"SHHH!!! Here she comes."

We watched carefully as a red haired woman walked up the driveway to her house. A whispering voice beside me came to my ear. "Bella, move your hand," I blushed.

"OK!" The woman yelled, "I give you two seconds to come out now!!!"

Suddenly, I was pushed out of the bushes. The woman stared at me awkwardly and asked, "What are you doing in the bushes?!?"

"Uh…" I opted for a friendlily approach, "Hi, my name is Bella Swan. Are you Pel from the Lexicon?"

Her eyes looked shocked, "How did you find me?!"

I was going to answer her but she cut in, "Wait a minute. Your one of those obsessive freaks that can't get enough of _Twilight_. Look, I also am obsessed with _Twilight_, but not to the point of stalking people from the Lexicon."

"But I **AM **Bella Swan!" I shouted.

"Right," She sounded sarcastic, "And I'm sure the whole Cullen clan is also in those bushes."

Almost as if they were summoned, all of the Cullens walked out of the bushes. "Pel, we're real." Emmett confirmed

"Yeah, Mr. Fake." Pel retort, "Prove it. Show me your Edward, Jasper, and Alice."

"Pel," jasper walked up to her, "You confused and a little jumpy. Here." A wave of calm emitted from him, calming everyone down, me almost to the brink of falling asleep. We were up for six hours hacking into her files!

"Yeah," Pel retorted, "It's just my flowers."

"Pel," Edward's turn, "Pick a number one through a million and I'll guess it right."

"Ok," She closed her eyes. She opened them after a few minutes.

"You first choice was 14,560, " He started, "but you decide a simpler number would do. It's nine."

Her eyes widened. "Your just lucky." She sounded as if she were trying to convince herself.

"Pel," Alice started, "In about one minute, someone will call your cell. It will be that girl, ummm, Silly Bella."

We waited one minute and, sure enough, silly bella called. She placed the phone on silent.

"You…" She started.

"We just came to ask you if you would please stop posting personal stuff about us on the lexicon," Carlisle spoke up. She just nodded.

"Thank you." Edward said, "Let's go Bella." I nodded and we all took off running, leaving the woman standing in her driveway.

The next day, we read something in the newspaper:

**Woman claims to seen fictional characters,**

**Placed in hospital for nine days.**

We all laughed. She wasn't crazy. Well, maybe for _Twilight._


End file.
